Asylum
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: A safe place. A place of refuge and security. Asylum, is something everyone needs. (Based on the story "Together Forever" by Rainbow-Winged Pheonix. Set between chapters two and three of the story. I own NOTHING but this idea.)


**Asylum**

It's been a month since Gou's big birthday party. December is nearing its end and it's still hard to believe our first born has come up a decade old. Before I know it he'll have a woman on his arm. Truth be told I'm not looking forward to that, I don't think any parent does. While the others and I love our children endlessly the ever approaching teen years are mutually dreaded. Though I never knew mine I sure gave hell to whomever I could and they say your children give it back to you three-fold. Oh dear me I'm in trouble.

It's Saturday so the kids are sleeping in and I'm on my way to work. It's half a day today so I can manage. As I drive through the sunny streets I chew over how this week has more than massively tried my patience with people. Somewhere in the back of my mind I plead for it to be different today but another part of me rudely states otherwise. Work is work, only the faces and orders change.

Striding commandingly into the office I'm met with a yawning Ray and a stack of paperwork at my door. Above the papers all I see are dark circle encumbered cat eyes and unruly bed head. If I wasn't so tired I'd find this amusing and probably have a snide remark or two but I say nothing. I'm guessing he's just arrived. Just looking at the looming pile makes my head swim. There's got to be at least six thousand documents in his arms. I unlock the door and we head in. As I take my seat he puts the papers before me, followed by an urging pat on the back and an empathetic grin.

"Coffee?" I hear him ask as I sigh, already yearning to go home. I'll say it again, this week has drained me.

"Let's just get this over with." He nods, fully understanding how I feel. Within minutes, my phone is ringing off the hook and I'm simultaneously signing and stamping at the papers. I have an appointment at ten so I can't afford to waste time.

Before either of us can flip the bird to the entitled ingrate that is an elderly business owner, the day is done and we're free men. Yeah, like hell he'll get my help... backasswards git.

Stepping outside we're hit with stinging gusts and holy mother its cold. Japan is nowhere near Russia in drastic temperature drops but I definitely regret shaving this morning. Going over to our cars I inform Ray I'm taking him out to a coffeehouse. A thank you for all his hard work this week. His eyes are gleaming with untold excitement and his pointy ears twitch involuntarily. It takes all I have not to laugh at his behaviour. I slide into my vehicle and start it up. I hear Ray's engine purr soon after and we set off, him following me.

Long story short I figured the guy could use some strong stuff considering he's had little-to-no sleep and fell up every flight of stairs we took. It got to the point where I threatened to fire him if he didn't listen to me and hold the railing to go back down so I could kick him into an elevator. Why he didn't ask to take one in the first place is beyond me. And I thought Tyson was stubborn.

Taking our seats in an indoor corner booth we're greeted with soft swing music and served by Hilary who looks just as miserable as we do. Poor woman's got mile-long bags under her eyes.

While I don't care for this fattening stuff I know he likes it, a lot actually. Slightly off topic, Ray will never soberly admit or show it but he's got quite the sweet tooth. It's something I noticed at the wedding. Once drunk he went straight for the sugar. I don't think he's caught on that I know yet.

Back to the present, I order a large banana tart with a caramel sauce so he doesn't feel like the odd man out. Ray orders a blackberry danish with a cold bubble tea that's topped with fresh milk. I give him a look and he just shrugs. Don't ask, I don't understand his reasons either.

Ten minutes go by and in that time we talk about family, life, and how its been treating us. For now things are, for lack of a better word, okay. I still yearn for Julia to wake, that's never going to change. My ache for her return grows stronger every time I see her laying in that bed. No one knows it but I'm slowly slipping, I need her here. Everyone's well and I can't complain. Well I could but what good would it do? Ray says he's fine, minus the frequent arguments with Lin about boys and why she can't have sleepovers with them anymore. I remark that it sounds like fun and he rolls his eyes. Oops, guess I flipped one of his triggers, because he didn't stop talking.

"Here you go, boys." That is until Hilary shows up, round tray in hand. As she sets his drink and our pastries down I hear anger in her undercurrent. She's livid at somebody and I feel sorry for them.

"Thanks," we both say. Our former team manager leaves us again, knowing she'll be chastised by her boss if she lingers any longer. I discretely ask for a carry-out container after saying I need to go take a call. I won't eat this but I know three kids and a brother that will. Sitting back down I see that Ray's done, good. I then pay and we leave.

Around one that afternoon, I return home. Walking into the living room I find Silver on the couch. She appears to be watching the news, engrossed in the weather forecast. That makes me cock an eyebrow but nothing else.

"You into politics and science now?" I say, effortlessly throwing my jackets and tie over my shoulder. The items land on the recliner behind me, making it rock a small degree. My daughter's head snaps in my direction. At her surprised expression I show her a playful smirk.

"No," she starts with a laugh. "I'm just trying to stay informed." Her choice of words makes my eyebrows knit, the ever increasing lines and wrinkles in my features momentarily becoming more defined.

"Informed?" What would an eight-year-old need to stay informed about?

"Yeah." She tries to smile but I can see the strain in her apple green eyes. I know she's forcing it. Something's wrong but what exactly?

I wordlessly point in a direction and Silver has learned what that means and where I'm pointing to. We head into my office and she takes a seat. To be on level ground I do as well, but instead of sitting behind my desk I sit in the chair beside her. She's still a child and I am not about to intimidate her. Unless given good reason to I don't usually.

"What's wrong?" By now she knows I don't beat around the bush. My reasoning, what's the point? The way she's acting has got me concerned and I think she sees that.

"Um," I hear her say meekly. She sounds uneasy, her voice shaky. She doesn't want to say it. Her eyes are darting around the room too, avoiding me completely. I slide an encouraging arm around her, my calloused fingers coming to rest on one of her petite shoulders.

"Silver, it's okay. You-" Two hard knocks cut me off and I know who it is.

"We'll discuss this later." I say before getting up. I'm normally not this pushy but parental instinct won't allow me to let this go. I open the door to find Zephyr. He's standing firm, still in his police uniform. Looking him over I wonder what kind of shift he's had. His clothes look like they've been slept in and his long blonde hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions.

"What?" My tone sounds harsher than it should. He knows by it that he's interrupted something. In Zephyr's stern amethyst orbs I see urgency. They tell me something needs to be said and that it can't wait. I turn to Silver and tell her to go upstairs. She does so, but not before giving her uncle a hug hello. She's warmed up to him over the years and I'm proud of her for that. He hugs her back with one arm and sends her on her way. I know she's relieved to be away from me and for now that's fine. Once she's out of sight and earshot, my younger brother looks at me and says,

"Somebody's bitchy today." Realising that's geared toward me I firmly flip him off, then politely move aside to let him in. Neither of us take a seat, choosing to stand. Once the door is shut he starts talking.

I learn from Zephyr, who was called into work in the wee hours of the morning, that a typhoon is on its way. Evacuations aren't mandatory but people are being advised to leave. It'll be here in the next twelve to twenty four hours. There's also a flu outbreak among the school kids. Great, my life just keeps getting better.

Firmly I ask for his sources. Not that I don't believe him, I do. Old habits die hard. He states that his boss told him about the storm before sending him off to unclog the pipes. That's his way of saying he was sent to redirect traffic. I laugh when he tells me that some people repeatedly asked for tissues and cough drops before driving off. He of course told them he didn't have any. He wasn't amused by my reaction and when I got punched on the arm I shut up.

Getting on with his story, he found out about the flu outbreak from one of the mothers he'd helped get into another lane. From what he could hear the kids sounded pretty rough. With a sudden urge to I go behind my desk and check my email. I discover that the people running our school district have sent notices out, requesting that any and all attending faculty and students get vaccinated. If they're already sick they're ordered to stay home. It's some kind of new strain that can turn deadly. My head drops to the desk and I groan. What else can go wrong? Please don't answer that.

Later, come nightfall, I trod upstairs to get everyone washed up for dinner. While walking the hall I hear sniffles coming from Leon's room. Once there I find the door open and, to my concern, see Silver in Leon's arms. Illuminated by soft lamp light, they're sitting on his bed and from the looks of things she's crying into his stocky shoulders. Leon looks down at her with a combined expression of sad and angry. His grey eyes are sharp, further showing how unhappy he is. What's he upset about?

With loosely balled knuckles I tap the door twice, getting their attention. While Leon looks at me immediately, Silver takes a minute, slowly lifting her wet face away as she sniffles more and tries to compose herself. Slightly tangled hair and a beet red face shows me she's been there for some time, maybe a few hours. That, and how soaked Leon's brown sweatshirt is. I tell Leon to get Gou and wash up. He looks at his younger sister and then leaves, going to do as I asked. Silver goes to move too but I stop her with a glance. I sit on the bed and pat the spot next to me. She's reluctant to but moves closer and sits, her dainty feet brushing my wrist-blanketed knees. I watch as she wipes her eyes. Abruptly I hand her the tissue box on the shelf above Leon's bed. She sheepishly takes it, a bit embarrassed.

"You can't get away this time. What's wrong?" After a bit she finally speaks.

"Are we going to die?" Well, I wasn't expecting that. At the dark question my face turns sour, a mix of sadness and confusion. I apparently mirror Leon to a T because she laughs. At my silence she stops, realising I'm not trying to be entertaining.

"What's making you think that way?"

"My teacher said that typhoons kill people. We learned about them today and she said that the one coming will take you away because of how big it is." Who the bloody hell says that to kids?! I make a quick mental note, swallow the lump in my throat, and move to pull my watery-eyed little girl to me. As you know, I've had to play the role of two parents going on ten years now and that includes physical comfort. At first I was apprehensive but I've grown used to administering this medicine.

"... Come here, sweetie." I say it softly, hoping my voice won't give way to the Devils' den type of thoughts running laps in my head. Seconds within my strong hold she relaxes, leaning against my chest. Whether on emotion or instinct, of which I'm not sure, I glide my fingers effortlessly through her shoulder length strands. Her coin coloured hair, though knotted, isn't as bad as it looks. At my soothing she quiets further, her small sobs and sniffles coming to a stop.

"Listen to me, okay? We're not going anywhere. We, as in, everyone in this entire house, will be kept safe. We'll be fine. If you're afraid come to me or your uncle Zephyr." She moves her head to look up at me, inquisitive disbelief in her eyes. It's like she doesn't know what, or in this case who, to believe.

"But, Mrs. Trooper said-"

"Well, Mrs. Trooper is wrong. Loads of people survive typhoons,"

"Daddy?" I can't even begin to convey how much hearing that warms my heart. "Are you sure we'll be okay?" I can hear her voice quivering. She's looking for more reassurance and I don't mind giving it. It's clear her teacher put a scare in her. I'll soon set that straight. I tenderly kiss the top of her head and move her aside to get up. I extend a hand to her and she happily takes it with a springy pep. She's bouncy as we head down to the dining room, showing outwardly that her spirits have been lifted. Around midnight I retire, oddly looking forward to tomorrow.

The following morning, which for me is around 5:00AM, I awake to the pitter-patter of rain and howling wind. The downpour sounds intense so I go over to the window, wondering how far out I can see. No more than a few feet. Damn, that's not good. I step back and grab my phone to look at the radar. Varying shades of green and spots of yellow are blanketing our entire area for miles and I don't see an end in sight anytime soon.

Hearing swift footsteps I walk to open my door, only to have it hit me in the face, precisely my nose and mouth. A string of curses run through my mind but muffled groans are all I can physically get out.

"Sorry," At the deep voice I glare. What is Zephyr doing up so early? I hear the flip of the switch and my room lights up.

"Let me see." At his order I reluctantly lower my hand and his face says that it's not good. Heading into the bathroom, Zephyr in toe, I see a busted lip and bloody nose. Both are bruised and starting to swell as they continue to sting with every pulsating throb. I look at the man standing next to me.

"Ow." He chuckles as he pulls out the first aid kit from beneath the vanity. After patching me up we head back into my room.

"What do you want?" I sound like I've got a cold and that would be due to the two tampons up my nose. Shut up it was Zephyr's idea, says he once saw Darya do it. Julia had some leftover in a box next to the kit. Speaking of Julia, Raul is at the hospital spending the weekend with her. He's doing this so I'll spend more quality time with the kids. According to him I don't do that enough. I begrudgingly agreed to do this when he told me he'd text me every few hours to update me on things.

"I can't get Silver to come out from under her bed and Gou's sick." Feeling the bleeding finally stop I toss the items into the small bin at my feet. Lifting my head I look at him.

"What do you mean he's sick?"

"He's got a fever and he's coughing a lot. I've been up with him most of the night. Since about two,"

"Why didn't you- never mind. When was his last dose of medicine?" He knows I'm upset that he didn't wake me up but whatever it's fine. At least someone was up with Gou.

"About two hours ago,"

"Is he awake?" Zephyr nods.

"He asked for you."

Zephyr and I head off towards the kids rooms. As he goes to check on Silver I go into Gou's room. There, I find Leon reading to him. _The_ _Hobbit_ , nice choice.

"Morning, boys." Leon looks at me and marks his page. I notice he's pretty far in, over halfway. Again, why did no one wake me up?

"You done, big guy?" At my question he nods. "Good, I'll see ya in a bit. Go help your uncle." Leon runs off and I approach Gou's bed, sitting at his feet.

Turns out Gou indeed has the flu. It's in the early stages so I'm hoping we can nip it early. At some point while fussing over Gou, Leon spat out that a boy purposefully sneezed on him the other day. Have I mentioned that I really hate bullies? In bewilderment I look at Gou who just shrugs, but then he glares daggers at the older boy beside me, unknowingly confirming what was just said. I get the feeling he wasn't supposed to tell me that but I'm glad he did. There's now another reason to call the school, or better yet, show up unannounced.

"If I feel it's important I'm not hiding it." I prop Gou up with extra pillows as Leon makes his leave. Telling Gou I'll be back with some soup I take my leave as well. As I close his door I hear another coughing fit take place. Poor little guy.

"Silver, we're fine, get out from under your bed!" Normally she'd be at Gou's side but I've told them to let him sleep. I'd also wager her nerves are shot. At my scolding tone a little sheepishly grinning head pops out to see me standing in the doorway, my long shadow stretching over the floor. She knows that I've had just about enough of this. She may be eight but I don't care, I do have my limits and she's just about pushed me passed them. As she crawls all the way out I continue speaking,

"This is the last time I'm gonna say this. Do it again and I'm whipping your ass. Got it." At her trembling nod I walk off. She knows I don't bluff with punishments, seeing as I've physically scolded the other kids in our big family. I don't lay a hand unless absolutely necessary and I hate doing it but I'm not above it either.

Throughout the day the rain and wind increases, slightly rocking the house. Gradually the weather turns into severe thunderstorms and by 7PM, Zephyr and I are alerted to a tornado watch that goes until eight o' clock tomorrow morning. Of course we're keeping this all away from the kids, especially Silver. As tough as she is I never dreamed she'd be frightened of storms but I guess never having been through a typhoon, and what her teacher said, must've caused her to be. Leon hasn't shown any signs that he's afraid but I think he will, every kid cracks eventually.

Right now I'm just waiting for Raul to text me back as the cranky cop and I relax over coffee. The weather is going to get worse, it always does. After dinner, which I let the kids eat in the living room, Zephyr calls Morgana to let her know we're all right. Hn, I guess he's still tied to her apron strings after all. I can't fault him for that really, I probably would be too if the roles were reversed.

Come 1:00AM I'm roused by several rattling booms of thunder but that's not what makes me bolt upright. Feeling a large lump move near me and up toward the pillows I get up and toss away the covers. Turning my lamp on I see my oldest child curled up on the pale green sheets, the grey lion from father tucked tightly to his chest. It looks comfy despite being squished.

"Hey, big guy," Yeah, I'm tired but in truth I half-expected this. Leon doesn't look at me until I say his nickname. Though it's only for a moment, I see what's swirling in those stormy skies. His fear has come full circle and in this house that's ok.

Without a word I pull the covers over him, tucking him in loosely up to his shoulders.

"Get comfortable. I'll be back." In seconds I return with some water and find Leon turning on the other pillow but I know he's not asleep. As cloud to ground lightning flashes almost repeatedly I see him tense up and jump at the noises. I sit the water next to the lamp and climb in. His brown lion-like mane is a sweaty mess, showing how restless he's been. This is the first major typhoon we've had in a long time so its no wonder the kids are unnerved. Silver probably has him worried too. Gou has learned about these types of storms from day one and long since been reassured about how safe we are so he's fine. But these two, have probably never even heard the name until now. I rub small circles on his back to soothe him. I guess it works considering he rolls over and nuzzles into my abs. Well, what's left of them. There's an air of apology in those now watery eyes that makes my heart sink.

"Like I told your sister, we're going to be okay. And don't apologise you've never been through something like this. Fear is natural and it's not a bad thing to feel."

Knocks sound and at this point I don't care. I get up to let the rest of the family in. Zephyr strides in carrying a limp Gou and a groggy Silver is wobbling unsteadily at his side. I pick her up and lay her next to Leon who is drying his eyes. I look at Zephyr who's eyes tell me that the emergency sirens have went off.

"Has Gou had his medicine?"

"Yeah. Just gave him a dose before we came here." I nod, my usual way to say thank you. I lay Gou next to his siblings and point to the hallway. He follows me, curious. There, he sees a black cupboard with wheels and double doors. I open it to reveal four small shelves of children's movies. Minus one, which is a combination of things, every shelf is labelled with their names. On top of the shelf is a good sized TV and a DVD/Blu-ray player. I turn to see a faint smile gracing my brother's lips. It's finally clicked what I'm doing. He looks at his phone and after a bit of scrolling, nods.

"Looks like the tornado is gonna pass us up. It's heading north." At his words I push the shelf in my room and let the two remaining tots pick out movies to watch. Silver chooses _Tangled_ and Leon chooses _Big Hero 6_. Zephyr and I exchange glances. What have I gotten us into? I'll let Gou pick one tomorrow, for now I want him to rest. I take a coin out of my pocket and hold it up. Yes, I slept in my clothes, shove your comments.

"Alright you two, heads or tails?" If they don't understand this I'll be blown away.

"Heads,"

"Tails." At their enthusiastic responses I flip the coin, making it land on top of Zephyr's head. The kids laugh realising where it went.

"Really?"

"Hn." He takes the coin and reads it.

"Tails."

"Silver, pop yours in first." She hops off the bed and does so. Hearing hoarse groans I look down to see Gou stirring and sitting up. I guess Silver woke him up.

"Hey, trooper. How ya feelin?" He coughs and that answers my question. At the TV's abrupt silence I look to see Silver taking out her film.

"You don't have to do that. Put it back in." At Gou's voice she shakes her head.

"You're sick. Sick people go first,"

"No, I'll pick something later. Right now I want a bath,"

"You can't take one it's storming."

"Zephyr's right, wait until this blows over." Gou nods, too tired to argue. When he lays back down I cover him up. As I do I hear my brother head downstairs. What's he going down there for?

Minutes later, I'm met with a serving tray full of junk food and drinks. What in the world?

"Morgana used to do this when we'd watch movies," he tells me. I can't think of anything to say so I just nod. He sets the tray down on the bed and urges me to one side. I lean back on the pillows with Gou as Zephyr sits up with the other two, the movie starting. At the title sequence I feel a weight on my chest. Knowing who, I affectionately stroke his hair, relaxing him further.

Some hours later, near dawn, the storm slows to a low rumble. Followed by a steady rain. My company becomes dead to the world, passing out where they sit. Tucking my kids and Zephyr in, I silently hope I make them as happy as they make me.

 **This is a small one-shot based on the story "Together Forever" by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix. Again, thank you so, so much for allowing me to do this. Guys, if you want to learn more about this enchanting tale, go read the story. I hope this is to your liking. :)**


End file.
